Marr
Marr is one of the eight known summoning worlds in the Heroscape Universe, which orbits an unnamed star in the Marrden System in a distant part of the galaxy. Marr is a swamp world whose geographic makeup appears to be covered in dense jungles and marsh land. It is home to millions of species and has three or four dominate lifeforms. The Marro, the Vipers, the Primadons and possbily the Raptorians. It is unknown how many continents or oceans are on Marr. Marr interacts with other objects in space, especially its sun and an unknown number of moons. Both the mineral resources of the planet, as well as the products of the biosphere, contribute resources that are used to support a global Marro, Viper, Primadon and Raptorian population. Marr has a fascinating and mysterious history. In its past one of its four sentient races enslaved the entire population of one of the others. The Raptorians build their Slave Empire on the backs of the Vipers. After unknown decades of enslavement, the Vipers finally overthrew their hated slave masters and regained their independence. The Venoc and Onyx Vipers still carried the talons of slain Raptorians as weapons and as reminders that they will never allow themselves again to be enslaved to this very day. It is unknown if the Raptorians were wiped out by the Vipers as they have never been mentioned again, however since the Vipers are followers of the good Valkyrie General Ullar, it is unlikely they would commit genocide. Marr has other dangers however, the Marro Infestation. It is unknown how the Marro exactly came to be, the Primadon Elders tell of a time with the Marro did not threaten the planet - but what changed to make them such a threat is unclear. The Marro practice gene-splicing and cloning and other advance genetic and bio technologies, and so what they were before they began altering themselves is now lost to history. Now the Marro threaten to overrun the planet and so have clashed with the newly freed Vipers in what has now developed into a global conflict. The fourth sentient race, the Primadons, have attempted to stay out of the conflicted. They are a netural civilization which hides in their hidden jungle cities. The Primadons did not aid the Vipers in their war for independence against the Raptorians and tried to stay out of the Vipers' war with the Marro as well. Primadons are in fact one of the most adavanced species in the Heroscape Universe, however they used part of their technology to disguise the fact, making it appear as if they are primative and so uninteresting to outsiders. This appeartly worked on the Raptorians durign their Slave Empire, but it has failed to work on the telepathic Marro, who now encroach upon the Primadon Cities, forcing the primate-oid species into the conflict. Marr's Involvement in the Great War Marr is not the only planet to support sentient life in the Heroscape Universe, but is one of eight worlds. Like Earth and Feylund, Marr appears to be an easy world form which to summon from and beings from it can be found amongst the armies of many of the Valkyrie. Utgar favors the Marro, although he may come to regret summoning them. Ullar favors the Vipers and Vydar favors the Primadons. No General ever summoned the Raptorians. The MarroHeroscapers.com: The Book of the Marro WarriosHeroscapers.com: The Book of Ne-Gok-Sa and the VipersHeroscapers.com: The Book of the Onyx Vipers among the first of the non-Valhallan races to be summoned by the Valkyrie. Known Species Marro Viper Primadon Raptorian References Category:Planet Category:Marr